Anywhere You go Let me go too
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: alw movie based: ALternate ending to Point of no Return. EC


DISCLAIMER... Own nothing

Anywhere you go let me go too

Christine sighed, she knew that she had to do this, but she didn't want to. She never told Raoul how she secretly loved Erik, her phantom and angel. She just couldn't go through with it, she had to though, maybe she thought Erik wouldn't show. Sadly she knew he would, she knew he had loved her. There had to be a way to change the ending, she thought, and little did she know what Erik had planned.

Erik watched Christine paced in her room, back and forth. The dress she wore was slightly low cut, and revealed her pale bare shoulders, which her hair touched very softly. He also noted the lovely shade of purple the dress had taken. He wanted to go out to her, but he knew she wouldn't want that. He debated it, and finally after minutes of arguing with himself, decided it was safe.

The same moment he was going to go out to his angel, Raoul had come in, wearing his pretty boy clothes and snobbish hair style. Oh how he wished to have that man's neck in his hands, or with the lovely lasso around his neck. No! Christine would never forgive him for that. His thoughts were interrupted as the two began to speak.

"Christine." Raoul said as he kissed her hand.

"Raoul, I can't do this! I can't!" Christine sobbed.

"Hush now love, I know you can. He's a monster!"

"_No! You are"_ Christine thought. "I'm frightened."

"I will not let him harm you. I promise." Raoul said holding her close.

"Raoul." Christine spoke up after a minute or so. "Can you leave? I would like to be alone for a while just to think."

"As my love commands, so do I obey." Raoul said, flashing a smile before he left. As soon as Raoul had left, Christine fell to the floor and began to cry. "Oh Erik!" she cried out into what she thought had been an empty room.

Erik had silently entered the room and bent down to her level, his hand brushing her hair softly. "I'm here love." He said to her softly. Christine looked up at him, her tears still falling down. A small smile played across her lips.

"Erik?" she couldn't believe that he had entered.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you."

Erik's mouth dropped, and he stared at her. "Christine! Do you really?" Christine beamed brightly at him and nodded. "Oh Erik. Yes! Of course I love you. Please don't leave me!" Erik smiled and took her in his arms, "Oh my angel. My sweet angel!"

"I can't let them hurt you!" Christine moaned softly. Erik stared down at her and smiled. "Don't worry love, I have a plan."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_The Opera Begins:_**

Christine knelt as the music began to play. Meanwhile Erik paid Pignani and told him to take his wife a flee Paris. Pignani smiled taking the bag of money quickly leaving the opera house, to get some beer. Erik quickly got the stage and began to sing:

**_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._**

As Erik sung, Christine felt her heart soar truly he was an angel. Erik started to walk towards her,continuing the song he had wrote for them.

**_I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
_**

As Erik sung once more Christine slowly rose and Erik took her small hand in his big one. Christine smiled at Erik, truly caught up in the words of love and passion.

**_Past the point  
of no return -no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .  
_**

Erik took Christine and twirled her around like a spinning top. Christine's smile grew even larger as she allowed herself to fall deep in his trance. The audience watching with wide eyes, were also under Erik's trance. With a smile Erik continued his song.

**_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .? _**

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

Erik finished his solo and waited for Christine to start her part. Christine still lost in a trance had not known that she was to begin until she looked to Erik who nodded.

**_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .  
_**

Christine danced around as she sung, and soon Erik too was caught up in Christine's voice he had not heard the words but the utter meaning of it all.

**_I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . .  
_**

Christine too then discovered the true meaning of Erik's poetry. With a smiled she began to climb the stairs behind her.

**_Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_**

Erik watched as Christine advanced on the bridge. Christine noticed Erik's smirk and continued to sing.**_  
_**

**_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?_**

Soon they were together on the bridge, Erik's arms wrapping around Christine. Then they both began to sing:

**_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ._**

The song had ended and Erik still had his arms wrapped around Christine. Even Raoul had been caught up, but when the music changed, the trance was broken. Raoul watched the Phantom as he began to sing softly to Christine.

**_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . .  
_**

Christine recognized the song from the night on the roof. She turned to face Erik not knowing what to do. Her heart fluttered and she had her answer. Raoul smiled as Christine's hand was placed gently on Erik's. 'YES.' He thought 'soon she will be mine.'

**_Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of . . ._**

Before Erik could continue, Christine firmly placed her lips on his kissing him deeply. Erik responded by putting his arm around her neck and allowed his tongue to play with hers. Erik smiled and took her hand, disappearing in a puff of smoke. The two of them were never seen again after that night.

Raoul thought Christine dead in the Phantom's lair and married Meg Giry. As for Erik and Christine, they did get married and had three sons and one daughter. Their eldest son went into building, while the other two went into play-writing and wrote many operas. Their daughter shone in the Opera House as Prima Donna.

Erik went into public to see his daughter after three years of hiding from the public when she seventeen. Christine died at the age of seventy-five, and Erik died the day after his wife. The pain was too great and he had lived for long enough. Suicide was not his way of leaving, just a broken heart. Their children lived on to tell their parent's story and it is only thanks to myth that it is told the way it is today.

_**The**_

_**End.**_

999999999999999

What did u think? Please r&R should I continue by telling their story of having their children? Please tell me!


End file.
